ĦэcкĿıήġ CίŦy
by Keiren-Kun
Summary: DSL RIEN A VOIR AVEC SK !-Bienvenue dans Heckling City,sous un règne de Sang et de Métal:tous ceux qui vivent ici ont touchés le fond.Link,qui fais le trottoir,croit pourtant qu’on peut vivre.La Naïveté tuera tous ceux qui présèrvent l’espoir.
1. ĦэcкĿıήġ CίŦy

**Hellow!! **

Keiren-Kun est de retour!!

Hum, je vous préviens tout de suite...**Cette**** fiction n'a rien à voir avec Shaman King!!** Hé oui, je me sers honteusement de ce site pour me faire de la pub...C'est vraiment malhonnête, je sais, et _je m'en excuse __platement_!!

Donc, si vous ne vous sentez pas trop trahit...Venez jeter un coup d'oeil à cet histoire made in **Keiren-Kun**!! J'ai hésité à la publier, puisque dans la vie courante, la plupart des gens me connaissent sous le nom de **Link**...qui est le nom que j'ai choisis de donner au perso principal de cette fiction!!

Tout se passe dans **Heckling City**, une citée de débauche tirée de mon imagination déjantée, et dont le concept a été utilisé pour créer un forum. Bien sur, on retrouve tous ceux sans qui une histoire glauque ne serait pas glauque: _dealers, tueurs, violeurs, trafiquants d'armes, d'organes, d'enfants, prostituées et prostitués, proxénètes, pervers, voleurs, menteurs, trompeurs, policiers dépassés par les évènements et jeunes beaux garçons naïfs qui pensent encore qu'avec tout ça, ils ont une chance de vivre heureux._

Je vous laisse le résumer...Honte à moi qui me sert de vous, Fans de FanFic, pour me faire un coup de pub!! _Je suis __désolée_... mais je vous serais reconnaissante si vous vouliez bien me donner votre avis!! Il m'intéresse, plus que jamais!!

Ah, et puis...ne soyez pas choqués, et attendez vous à tout y compris le pire!!

_Histoire en phase d'achèvement, 30 épisodes environ répartis en 3 parties._

* * *

_--h e c k l i n g - c i t y . s k y r o c k. c o m--_

* * *

**†. Bienvenue .†**

Vous entrez dans **Heckling City**.  
Au milieu de nul part. Un amas de boyaux métallique recouverts de poussière et arrosé de pétrole. La ville réussie à ceux qui en ont les moyens : nombreux sont ceux qui se font de l'argent sur le dos des autres. Tout est permit. Vente de drogues sous le nez de la police, trafic d'organes, prostitution : même le trafic des enfants arrive à se faire une place. Pas au Sud, en tout cas : on se permet au Nord de la ville des choses que le Sud ne laissera jamais passer.  
Les grands pontes jubilent, et effacent leurs ennuis à coups de flingue. Les témoins disparaissent, les amants meurent, les enfants illégitimes sont revendus aux proxénètes. Le bas peuple fait de son mieux pour survivre dans ce noeud de grisaille, en vendant le peu qu'il possède : les connaissances pour les plus chanceux, le corps pour ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre. Tout a un prix, tout peut s'acheter, tout peut se vendre. Et si la police fait de son mieux pour imposer un semblant de justice, Heckling ne marche qu'au pas de cette phrase :

**"Vends ce que tu as pour acheter ce que tu n'as pas"**

C'est la seule loi qui fait tourner l'air crasseux des entrailles de la ville. Et au milieu de toutes ces sordides histoires, les quelques uns qui cherchent à s'en sortir s'autodétruisent mutuellement. La fatalité est le seul mot d'ordre. Et pourtant. Certains espèrent encore. On sait pourtant que si l'on naît dans Heckling, on n'en sort jamais.

Cette histoire est celle d'une poignée de personne qui ont cru pouvoir échapper à ça. C'est l'histoire de **Link**, qui aspire à autre chose qu'à son salaire de tapin. Qui va se retrouver dans des problèmes bien trop grands pour lui. Mais qui va continuer d'y croire, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'inévitable fin : lui et tous les autres entament alors une chute vers un anéantissement total, dont aucun ne ressortira.

**†. Bienvenue .†**

* * *

_--h e c k l i n g - c i t y . s k y r o c k . c o m--_


	2. Epilogue prologue

_(**AVERTISSEMENT**: les narrateurs/lieux/heures changent tout le temps!! Si vous voulez comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une bride de l'histoire, faîtes-y très attention!! Ici, l'équivalent du Prologue s'appelle Epilogue, puisque c'est l'une des scènes finales que je vous donne là... ensuite, à partir du premier épisode, vous avec l'histoire à son commencement!! Don en gros, vous avez au préalable des tas d'éléments...hihi!)_

_(**AUTRE AVERTISSEMENT**: je répète que toute cette histoire est inventée, les noms, lieux et faits cités ne sont issus que de mon imagination, et toute ressemblance avec des personnes, faits ou lieux réels sera purement furtuite. Certains propos illustrés par cette histoire peuvent heurter la sensibilitée. Merci de ne pas me cracher à la figure )_

**

* * *

******

* * *

**Heckling City**

_Epilogue_

-**Bon, où est-ce qu'on en est?**

J'ai avalé le fond de mon gobelet de café, et je l'ai jeté dans la première poubelle que j'ai croisée. À côté de moi, Derek feuilletait les pages de son dossier, essayant de me suivre tant bien que mal: j'étais de mauvais poil, je marchais vite. Cette histoire me tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs: il était déjà plus de onze heure, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez moi. Ma femme allait encore râler. Je savais que mon couple se noyait, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix: si seulement certains arrêtaient de me faire perdre mon temps!

-**Le blessé a été transféré à l'hôpital**, m'a avertit Derek, **mais il est sérieusement touché, ça m'étonnerait qu'il en revienne...On a réussi à faire avouer un des deux gamins, il ne voulait pas que l'autre prenne à sa place, mais on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a tiré.**

-**Des nouvelles de McHevner?**

-**Non, on cuisine le plus jeune depuis tout à l'heure, il ne dit toujours rien.**

Une affaire débile avec des gamins qui ne coopéraient pas: je vous jure, engager vous pour mettre de l'ordre dans cette ville... Et dire que je croyais que j'allais changer le monde! Résultat, j'ai quarante six ballets, dont vingt-quatre de service, je suis au bord d'un divorce inévitable, et mes gamins sont des délinquants juvéniles.

-**On a qu'à lui dire que le blessé est déjà à l'état de cadavre: si il sait qu'on peut le coffrer pour complicité de meurtre, il va vite devenir bavard!**

-**Je l'ai laissé avec Samantha, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez l'interroger vous-même...**

-**Et son copain?**

-**Celui qui a tiré sur Light? Dans la pièce d'à côté, on essaye d'en savoir plus. De toute manière, on ne creusera pas bien loin...On ferait mieux d'appeler le pénitencier tout de suite pour leur refiler.**

-**Je suis peut-être crevé, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi, Derek!**ai-je rétorqué. **Je veux savoir pourquoi ce mec est mort, pourquoi ce gosse lui a tiré dessus, je veux savoir où est McHevner et pourquoi l'autre crétin refuse de le dire!**

-**Chef, Light n'est pas encore mort...**

-**Oui, bon, bah...tu l'as dit toi-même, avec les balles qu'il s'est prit, ça serait étonnant qu'il survive!**

J'ai frappé à la porte, Samantha est venue m'ouvrir: je lui aie fait signe qu'elle pouvait sortir, et j'ai refermé la porte derrière elle. Je me suis assis à la table avec un soupir, Derek est resté dans le coin de la pièce. En face de moi, le gamin avait les mains menottées, il se griffait la peau jusqu'au sang. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Je lui aurais donné...seize ans, à peine. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup eut affaire à la police. Son copain, dans la pièce d'à côté, était très calme: un habitué. Lui, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Peut-être le faire d'avoir vu un type se faire tirer dessus par un de ses amis...

-**Il paraît que tu ne parles pas**, j'ai simplement fait.

Il a jeté un regard en direction de la vitre fumée. On aurait dit un lapin apeuré. J'ai fait signe à Derek, il a posé le dossier sur la table. Je l'ai ouvert pour y jeter un œil.

-**Linus, c'est ça?**

-**C'est un nom à la con**, a-t-il grommelé.

-**Ah, peut-être, mais c'est celui qui est marqué. Linus Hope, né à Heckling City...Tiens, côté Nord. T'es bien loin de chez toi...**

Heckling City se divise en deux, et c'est une véritable frontière: le Nord et le Sud se font la guerre, et d'après ce qu'on dit, le Nord est bien plus tranquille qu'ici...Enfin, en tant que flic, je sais bien que c'est faux. Même si le Sud est dangereux, il y a des choses qu'on ne se permet pas de faire. J'ai continué de lire.

-**Alors, si j'en crois mes sources, tu es parti de chez toi il y a environ cinq ans après la mort de ta mère –**_**une prostituée de Bluebery's Avenue, soit dit en passant**_**- et tu t'es retrouvé sur Greven Street. Dangereux, comme coin...Tu travailles au Riot Hotel, d'après ce que je lis.**

Le Riot était un bar hôtel, plutôt fréquenté: tout les ivrognes allaient s'y saouler, mais il y avait pas mal de gens de passage qui y passaient la nuit. Tout le monde sait que les gosses qui travaillent là-bas sont des prostitués, ce n'est pas un secret.

-**Tu connaissais bien McHevner? **

-**'vois pas de qui vous parlez. **

-**Ecoute, petit con, commence pas à te la jouer: si dans une demi heure tu continues à nous faire transpirer, je te fais embarquer direct pour complicités de meurtre. Ton copain, là, il va déjà écoper de la prison à vie: tu sais ce qui arrive aux mecs comme toi, dans les pénitenciers de Heckling?**

Il a levé les yeux vers moi, brusquement.

- **...Light est...est mort? **

-**Oh, **_**pitié**_**, ne joue pas à ça. **

-**Attendez, j'en savais rien!**s'est-il écrié, soudainement paniqué. **Je savais que Sami avait tiré, mais je pensais que...je croyais...il est vraiment mort?**

-**Tiens, ça a l'air de te rendre triste...Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu as participé à son meurtre?**

-**J'ai jamais eut l'intention de le tuer!**a protesté le gosse. **Jamais j'aurais fait ça!**

-**Non, mais ton pote ne s'est pas gêné! Il a avoué avoir tiré trois balles de sang froid en sa direction, ce n'est quand même pas rien. **

-**Light a essayé de me descendre, si Sami a tiré, c'était juste pour me protéger! Qu'est-ce que vous auriez voulu qu'il fasse? Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé faire, sinon!**

-**Et si vous n'aviez pas prévu de le tuer, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans un parking à cette heure là?**

Il a ouvert la bouche, l'a refermée. Il avait l'air complètement paumé: n'importe qui aurait été attendrit, mais moi, j'avais autre chose à faire. Mais surtout, c'était une bonne idée de lui dire que Light était mort: ça avait l'air de pas mal le chambouler.

-**Bon, on aurait tout le temps de s'occuper de ça plus tard**, ai-je coupé. **Où est McHevner?**

-**Aucune idée. **

-**Tu n'as pas dis tout à l'heure que tu ne le connaissais pas?**ai-je relevé.

Il était aussi fatigué que moi: mon mensonge l'avait atterré, il avait passé environ deux heures dans cette pièce à répondre des questions que j'allais lui reposer, il était au bout du rouleau. Et quand il craquerait, j'aurais enfin mes réponses.

-**Dis moi où il est. **

-**Je sais pas.**

-**Tu sais qu'il est accusé du meurtre de Devon Esteban?**

-**On m'a déjà fait le coup, je sais très bien qu'il ne l'a pas tué! **

-**C'est ce qu'il t'a dit?**

-**Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça! Devon était un de ses employés, il n'avait aucune raison de le tuer! **

J'ai soupiré. Il y avait trop de choses en même temps: ce gosse, Devon, avait été retrouvé mort, et comme il devait de l'argent à pas mal de monde, l'affaire était devenue trop importante pour qu'on la néglige. Pourtant, des tas de dealers et de tapins meurent tous les jours, et on n'ouvre pas une enquête pour autant! Bref, on avait déjà quelqu'un en garde à vous qui avait fait porter le chapeau à McHevner mais qui refusait d'en dire plus, et maintenant, on avait un autre mort pas encore tout à fait mort sur les bras, avec McHevner dans la nature et deux enfoirés qui refusaient de parler. Comment _voulez-vous _démêler un truc pareil? Moi, j'avais le tournis.

-**Le type qu'on a arrêté au moment de la mort de Esteban a insisté sur le fait que McHevner était impliqué.**

-**Quoi, c'est **_**Robin **_**qui vous a dit ça?**

Ce gamin m'énervait: il avait constamment le regard de celui qu'on vient de trahir. Des grands yeux très verts qui s'agrandissaient encore plus dès que je disais quelque chose. Je me demandais comment un gosse avec un air aussi naïf avait pu survivre sur le trottoir.

-**C'est impossible**, a-t-il simplement déclaré. **Pour commencer, vous n'aviez pas à le garder ici, il n'a absolument rien fait! **

C'était vraiment dingue: de son point de vue, personne n'avait rien fait. Si c'était vrai, je pouvais donner ma démission...Il était capable de trouver des excuses à tout le monde, avec sa confiance démesurée en prétexte: mais comment est-ce qu'un môme naïf à se point est encore en vie?

-**Tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, vous resterez tous ici, de toute manière...Et je ne suis pas très patient, donc si les choses ne s'éclaircissent pas rapidement, je vous balance tous au trou, ça débarrassera les rues. Je te le demande une dernière fois: où est ce fumier?**

-**Je vous dis que j'en sais rien!**

-**Et moi je crois que tu sais très bien.**

Il a posé les coudes sur la table, a enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ses ongles avaient laissés des traînées de sang le long de ses doigts, qui goûtaient dans ses cheveux blonds. On a frappé à la porte, Derek a ouvert. Samantha était revenue.

-**Chef, on a du nouveau du côté de Robin Tersen. **

Le gosse a sursauté, a levé les yeux vers Samantha:

-**Il est là? Comment il va? Je peux le voir?**

-**La ferme!**lui ai-je gueulé. **Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **

-**Il soutient que c'est McHevner qui a tué Devon Esteban: d'après lui, c'est parce qu'Esteban avait découvert un truc. McHevner payait les services d'un de ses employés, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. **

-**Il a donné un nom? **

Samantha a désigné le gosse d'un mouvement de tête. Il a eut l'air horrifié, et moi, j'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je commençais à y voir un peu plus clair.

-**On est sur de ça?**

-**Demandez à l'intéressé, il répondra mieux que moi**, a répliqué Samantha avec un ton méprisant. **Ah, et l'autre, celui qui a flingué Light, il veut un avocat.**

-**Pour quoi faire?**

-**Il dit qu'il a tiré par légitime défense, et qu'il ne dira rien de plus. On fait quoi, on le frappe? **

-**Foutez lui la paix, il a rien fait! **a clamé le môme.

-**Ta gueule!** lui a crié Samantha.

Elle méprisait tous les gosses de la rue, sans aucune exception. Ce genre d'affaire l'écoeurait, mais faisait d'elle une flic redoutable.

-**Vous pouvez pas faire ça! Il y est pour rien, relâcher-le! **

-**Si tu parlais un peu plus, on aura pas à le faire**, ai-je ricané. **C'est bon, Samantha, merci.**

Elle a lancé un regard noir au gosse, et j'ai cru qu'elle allait lui cracher au visage. Elle a claqué la porte, et lui, il était à deux doigts de se lever. Mais ses pieds étaient accrochés à la chaise, il pouvait toujours essayer...

-**Alors comme ça, tu étais payé par ton propre patron...La vie est belle, non?**

Je jubilais.

-**C'est pas ça du tout...**a-t-il marmonné.

On aurait dit un gamin prit en délit de tricherie.

-**En tout cas, les choses sont claires: si Esteban savait qu'il te payait, il est évident que McHevner l'a descendu avant qu'il ne parle. **

-**Il ne me payait pas, je vous dis!**

-**Vous couchiez ensemble, oui ou non?**

-**Non! **

-**Pourquoi Tersen aurait raconté ça, alors?**

-**Je...J'en sais rien, moi!**

-**On peut toujours demander à ton copain...C'est quoi, son nom, déjà?**

-**Je vous aie déjà dit que Sami avait rien fait!**

-**Il y a ses empreintes sur la crosse d'un flingue, c'est rien, peut-être? Il risque la prison à vie, je crois que sa langue se déliera plus vite que la tienne!**

-**Lui faîtes pas de mal! **

J'ai éclaté de rire:

-**Parce que tu crois que tu as ton mot à dire? On est peut-être des flics, mais on est à Heckling: si on veut quelque chose, on l'obtient, par n'importe quel moyen. Tu couchais avec McHevner, oui ou non?**

-**Non.**

-**Tu sais où il est?**

-**Non. **

-**Bon, on va te laisser réfléchir.**

Je ne me suis levé, Derek m'a suivit.

-**Attendez, vous allez où? Et moi, je fais quoi?**

-**Toi, tu restes assis là et tu attends. Nous, on va s'occuper de ton pote, je pense qu'il va avoir plein de choses très intéressantes à dire une fois qu'on l'aura un peu bousculé. Si tu as un aveu à faire, tu n'auras qu'à appeler. **

J'espérais que l'autre allait être plus bavard: je voulais que cette histoire soit close avant minuit. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je les envoyais tous en taule. En refermant la porte, j'ai lancé un regard épuisé à Derek, qui a hoché la tête. Quelque chose me disait qu'on n'en avait pas encore finit...Mais dans quel _pétrin_ ces gosses s'étaient-ils tous fourrés?

...une fois de plus, Keiren-Kun s'excuse d'utiliser un site de FanFictions pour mettre son histoire!! J'espère que vous m'avez pardonné... ''' Merci en tout cas à ceux qui ont suivis Saigo-Keiren (qui, elle, est une véritable FanFic, et pas une de ces débilitées à dormir debout que je passe mon temps à écrire) et qui l'ont commentée!! ça m'a fait très plaisir... bon, je vais me manger des Corn Flakes... (mais on s'en tamponne la tempe avec une babouche de ta vie!!)

Hihi!! .


End file.
